The new Soprano
by Emblandensia
Summary: Set a year after the movie. There is a new soprano at the Opera Populaire who catches the phantoms eye. But Erik is not the only one who is after this girl with the voice of an angel. Erik/OC, onesided OC/OC and possible Raoul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim:** I own nothing but Jacqueline DeVois.

This is going to be the first story I've published in a while now so please be nice.

* * *

**Jacquelines POV:**

I nervously walked out to the middle of the stage and took a deep breath.

I had arrived at the Opera Populair late last evening for my audition. I was the only child of Seigneur DeVois, one of the richest men in France. I had loved my father dearly and was still mourning his recent death but I couldn't help but feel relieved that his suffering had finally ended. I had, as his only heir, inherited everything and I was now a very very rich woman who wouldn't have to lift a finger in her lifetime but I had loved the opera ever since I was a child and so I had decided to join it, so here I was.

I nodded to the maestro and closed my eyes. Everyones eyes were on me as the music began playing.

_Child of the wilderness,_

_born into emptiness._

_Learn to be lonely._

_Learn to find your way in darkness._

_Who will be there for you?_

_Comfort and care for you?_

_Learn to be lonely._

_Learn to be your one companion._

_Never dreamed out in the world, _

_there are arms to hold you._

_You've always known,_

_your heart was on it's own!_

_So laugh in your loneliness,_

_child of the wilderness._

_Learn to be lonely._

_Learn how to love life that is lived alone._

_Learn to be lonely._

_Life can be lived,_

_life can be loved, _

_alone._

I drew out the last note and then opened my eyes. Everyone was astounded and more than half of the chorus had tears running down their faces, but there was one woman with long curly darkbrown hair who glared holes through my head.

* * *

**Christines POV:**

That girl was insufferable! She was much prettier than me with her dark red hair and green eyes, she sung very much better than me and from what Raoul told me she's also much richer than me. I could see the outlining of my Angel in box five but also he was completely focused on her, I HATED HER.

I couldn't help but glare at her as the song ended. She opened her eyes but the entire audiens was still in awe. Then the air was filled with applauses, praises and whistels for the new prima donna. I saw her glance my way but she either didn't notice the hatred and jealousy practically steaming off of me or she ignored me.

The fact that Raoul had gone up on stage to praise her and kiss her hand didn't help the matter at all.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed it!

I'm very thankfull for rewiews/feedback. =)

Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaim: I own nothing but Jacqueline DeVois.**

Here's the next chapter of my story, I do hope you'll like it.

We start of directly after Jacky has sung and before Raoul sneaks off from Christine.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Eriks POV:**

I couldn't belive it. All these years I had thought Christine was my angel, but this woman, she was a TRUE angel. I felt a lone tear make it's way down my good cheek and gently wiped it away.

I had seen her arrive the night before but I hadn't had a clear view of her since she was wearing a cloak to shield herself from the rain. Her hair had a color I'd never seen before, a dark winered tone, her eyes were like two clear emeralds of green richness and her petite yet slightly muscular body had a pale yet healthy tone. But it is her smile which makes me feel as if my entire body is filled by butterflies or bubbles and I feel the strange yearning for her to smile like that for me.

I saw the fop get up on the stage and felt a pang of hatred and jealousy as he kissed her hand.

I was just about to turn and leave when I heard a click just by my head and then felt something round and cold against me temple which I instantly knew to be a gun.

"Monsieur Phantom, you are hereby under arrest for murder," A mans voice said. Erik stood absolutely still for a moment but then in the blink of an eye he had brought his arm up with such force that it not only sent the pistol flying but also broke the mans arm. Erik forcfully shoved the man backwards so that the man who was stillin shock at having his arm broken fell backwards, turning over a statue whichs sharp end cut a rather deep wound in Eriks leg.

The commotion had however alerted the mans two friends who came rushing to his aid, but Erik was quick and managed to rush by them even if they came not far behind him.

* * *

**Jacquelines POV:**

There was a loud bang and everyone went quiet for but a second but as no more sound followed we all shrugged it off as someone dropping something really heavy.

I was overflowing with happiness at all the compliments I was recieving and I could barely contain myself when the managers of the opera anounced that I would indeed take the place as the Opera Populaires new soprano.

Everything calmed down soon enough though, much thanks to madam Giry comanding her ballerinas back to practice.

Everyone went back to work but me and one of the ballerinas who'd been unfortunate enough to have twisted her ankle. I went over and sat by her.

"Hello, I'm Jacqueline," I said, kicking myself mentaly as I did so, everyone knew my name by now. The girl simply smiled though.

"Hi, I'm Meg," she said and smiled.

The two of us talked for a while and quickly became friends. I was rapidly becoming unbearably tired though due to my lack of sleep the night before and I had to excuse myself. Meg only smiled and simply told me that it was alright.

I was just outside my dressingroom when I saw a large man in black rushing towards me, fear written on his face. He fell not a metre in front of me but somehow managed to crawl into a shadow where he was almost invisible. I was just about to ask him what was the matter when I heard more men approaching and turned to see two men, not as large as the one behind me but armed with pistols and they were clearly looking for him.

"He went that way," I called with a voice filled with faked fear and pointed down a different corridor. The two men ran of in that direction without as much as an aknowledgement of my 'help'.

When I was certain they were gone I turned to the man they'd been hunting. He was shuddering slightly, though I think it was more due to exhaustion than from fear. I approached him slowly.

"It's going to be alright now," I said quietly, "I'm here. It's alright."

To my surprise the man simply nodded absentmindedly before passing out. I quickly made my way over to him and only then did I notice the mask which was covering the right side of his face. I also noticed that his leg was drenched in blood. I put his arm aound my shoulders and started to drag him of the dusty floor and into my dressingroom.

* * *

That was the end of chapter two.

I hope it was to your liking =)

I'll be back writing more tomorrow.

Please review/send feedback? Pretty please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaim: I own nothing but Jacqueline**

Hi, I'm back again with the next chapter.

I hope you'll all like it =)

We start of directly after where chapter 2.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Jacquelines POV:**

'Good lord, this one has to stop eating,' I thought to myself as I managed to lift the man onto the sofa in my private dressingroom. (AN: If you don't know which man I'm talking about then you've got to go back and read chapter 2)

As soon as I'd put him down I ran over to my dresser and ripped out a few shirts and I also grabbed a winebottle which was standing on it. I quickly ripped the shirts to pieces and then ripped open the mans pantleg. I wiped away as much blood as possible and then I poured some wine into the wound. He wimpered slightly and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"It's going to be alright, ok? I'm here, I'll help you. It's ok," I said softly as I dressed the wound and the man seemed to calm down so I kept on talking. When I was finnished I quickly washed my hands and then felt his forehead. He didn't seem to have any fever, so I concluded that he was simply exhausted. I put a blanket over him and then sat in a armchair near by.

I felt very tired but I didn't want to leave the poor man. I observed him silently. He had dark brown hair but I could tell it was a wig since blonde hair was sticking out a bit here and a bit there. He was very muscular and what I could see of his face was very handsome. I wondered about the mask, for a moment I thought about removing it, but something told me to leave it alone. I could feel my eyes going heavy and hardly noticed myself falling asleep.

* * *

**Eriks POV:**

I woke up by the sound of people talking and moving about. For a short moment I thought that I was still in the cage at the gypsyfair, but then I looked about and realised I was still at the opera.

It was A fairly large room with green walls with golden pattern, a white vanity table, a white table with four white chairs, the old full length mirror with the golden frame, a white coffe table and two white and golden armchairs and a matching sofa which I was lying on, and of course the doors to the adjoining bedroom and bathroom.

In one of the armchairs was a girl, but it wasn't any girl, it was HER. It was my angel. I checked that my mask was still on, which it luckily was, but I had to replace my wig as it must have slipped of when I slept.

I sat up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy for some reason, and put my feet on the ground. I figured it would be better if I was gone when she woke up so I stood and had to bite my tongue. My leg felt as if it was being stabbed repeatedly. I gritted my teeth and left through a passage way which was hidden behind the mirror. It was lucky that this girl had gotten Christines old dressingroom. 'The repaint had made it look so much more better though,' I thought to myself. I had never understood why all the previous prima donnas had insisted on keeping it pink.

* * *

**Jacquelines POV:**

I woke up at hearing someone knocking on the door. I quickly rose from the chair and was at the door in a few seconds.

"Yes?" I asked as I came face to face with Madam Giry.

"You're wanted down by the stage my dear. We're going to be playing Don Juan Triumphant again. A bit riskfull if you ask me," Madam Giry said and stepped inside.

"Oh, really? That'll be great! Which part will I be playing?" I asked after closing the door behind me. Madam Giry looked at me as if I had asked what color the sun had.

"Why, Aminta of course," She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She helped me dress and then left saying I should be down in ten minutes or less. I looked one final time in the mirror, I thought I saw a shadow moving in it for a brief moment and turned around startled. There was nothing there however and I could no longer see the shadow in the mirror so I shrugged it off as a trick of the light. I left quickly after having caught a glance of the clock. I wouldn't want to be late on my first day now would I.

* * *

That was the end of chapter three.

I'll be back soon.

Please review/send feedback! *puppy dog face*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaim: I own nothing but Jacqueline**

I hope you're enjoying my story and I also hope that all you Christine-fans out there will forgive me for abusing her, but I REALLY don't like her. Same for anyone who likes Raoul.

Now let's get back to the story. We start out after jacquelines first rehersal.

Enjoy! =D

* * *

**Christines POV:**

I stomped of after watching the first rehearsal. I was absolutely seething, that new diva was so damn irritating. I just hated her, the little creep! (A/N You're one to talk miss Shallow-foplover)

I was so consentrated on being angry that I walked headfirst into a pillar. (A/N I just love that part!=D ) I fell onto my bottom and noticed that my nose was bleeding. I could also see a couple of stagehands laughing their guts out from the corner of my eye. I blushed and ran off into one of the operas bathrooms. There I washed the blood off as good as I could and held my handkerchief to my nose until the bleeding stopped.

Then I stomped up to box six and sat there grubling while madam Giry was rehearsing some of the new ballerinas.

How I hated that new soprano! She'd simply showed up, just in time for her cue, and then sung like heaven itself! Why should she be so cursed beautiful and have such an amazing voice and most of all why'd she get the attention of MY angel?

* * *

**Eriks POV:**

I hadn't been able to keep myself away from the stage that morning, or rather from Jacqueline. Though my heart still ached for the loss of Christine I couldn't care less for her whenever I saw Jacqueline. SHE had a voice beyond description, was so beautiful thet she could make any other woman look dull and she had a ceritain light in her eyes which enchanted me.

I barely noticed Christine leaving until Jacquelines aria was finnished but my mind was completely on her. She blushed adorably as everyone applauded her and when she left for her dressingroom I couldn't help but follow her.

* * *

**Jacquelines POV:**

I felt overjoyed when I got back to the dressingroom and gave into the urge to giggle rather loudly.

I sat down on the table and suddenly got a strange feeling that someone was watching me.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I called, feeling rather stupid.

"Yes," came the short reply and I started.

"Who are you?" I asked and looked about in shock. I couldn't see anyone, "Where are you?"

"I, am the phantom of the opera," said the same voice and a familiar man dressed in black appeared out of the shadows.

"You..." Was all I could say in my state of shock.

"Yes, me," he said and moved to pull out something from withunder his cloak.

* * *

Hahahaha, cliffhanger! xD

I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaim: I do not own POTO.**

This is chapter five! =D

I'd like to thank you all for sending me all these reviews! ^_^ You're the best! =D

Now on with the chapter.

We start out just before Jacqueline enters her dressingroom.

Enjoy! =)

* * *

**Eriks POV:**

I had berely had time to close the mirror behind me before she entered.

I quickly hid myself in the shadows and watched her lean against the door for a moment and then start laughing. My heart pounded quickly and I longed for her to smile like that for me. She sat on the table and then seemed to sense my presence.

'What do I do now?' I asked myself. I didn't want to be the voice from the shadows as I had been with Christine, but what would she say? Could this angelic woman really accept somone like me?

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" She called and I hesitated for a brief moment before answering.

"Yes," I said with faked confidence. I watched her start and tense up with dread, what had I gotten myself into.

"Who are you? Where are you?" She called and searched the room uneasily. I took a deep breath, it was now or never. I could but hope that her reaction wouldn't be to bad.

"I, am the phantom of the opera," I answered, cursing my voice for its slight tremble but she didn't seem to notice. I quietly held my breath as I stepped out into the light.

Her beautiful green eyes widened with shock and recognision.

"You..." she whispered, her voice trembling.

"Yes, me" I said, voice calm but on the inside I was panicing. This was not going like I had hoped. 'I've got to prevent her from fearing me, but how' I thought. I suddenly remembered the gift I'd brought for her and reached into my cloak.

She stiffened noticably and I bit my toungue nervously. As soon as she saw what I held out for her she relaxed but looked beyond shocked.

I silently scolded myself for being stupid enough to put myself through this but I still held that tiny hope that this woman would be the one to accept me. I knew she would never return my love and adoration (Yes, I admited it) which I held for her, but perhaps, just perhaps, if I was lucky, she might allow me to be near her. Just to be able to hear her voice and to be in her precense (with her knowing it, and not fearing it) would be more than I know I could ever hope for.

She hestitantly reached out to take it and I held my breath. I had spent hours finding that rose. It was a white one with the usual black ribbon tied around it, which I had been retying over and over out of nervousity. I had also made sure every single thorn had been removed for her.

She stared at it for a moment and then back up at me. She didn't seem scared anymore but I didn't dare move an inch.

"Thank you, monsieur Phantom," she said, and smiled slightly. But a smile non the less. A smile for ME. I could feel pure happiness rushing through my body, but at the same time a nagging guilt for not having thanked her for helping me the night before.

Jacqueline moved over to the table where she removed the managerss flowers from the wase and replacen them with mine. I felt a surge of pride at that, but I still couldn't shake of that guilty feeling.

* * *

**Jacquelines POV:**

Now that I had managed to calm down from the shock of discovering that it was the Phantom of the opera himself who I had helped the previous night I wasn't afraid of him anymore. He seemed so insecure, though he tried to hide it and I couldn't help but notice that he was very handsome.

After placing the white rose which he'd given me in the wase and put the managers flowers away I couldn't help but notice that he followed my every move with his eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something so I kept quite.

"I'd like to thank you madamoiselle DeVois, for you help the other night," he was obviously embarrased, which I found quite adorable.

"You are very welcome monsieur. You may call me Jacqueline though," I answered and the half of his face which was visible to me brightened up considerably when he thought I couldn't see him.

* * *

**Eriks POV:**

I couldn't believe it! She just asked me to call her by first name, ME! Never had anyone ever actually given me that priveledge.

I smiled like a fool but as she couldn't see me with her back turned I couldn't care less.

* * *

That was the end of this chapter. =)

I hope it was to you liking.

Please review?

*Puppyface with big blue teary eyes*


End file.
